wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonstruck (WildKadachi)
M O O N S T R U C K belongs to (user), don't steal/edit/use without permission. coding by pokeball Moonstruck belongs to WildKadachi and is their secondary sona. Please do not steal/edit/copy without my permission. 'A P P E A R A N C E' Moonstruck is an adult male Night-Ice hybrid with navy blue scales and splotches of silver. His wings have stripes of silver running down them, and there are several shining stars scattered across them. His ears are perked upwards, like he is always listening, and his dark gray horns are generally short, yet pointed like an IceWing's. His dark blue-green eyes seem lifeless at first, but if anyone were to stare deeper into them, they could see his judgmental stare and study in deep thought. His black small black spikes go from his forehead to the tip of his tail, and his tail tip is imbued with long, thin silver spikes. Moonstruck is never seen without his big, round glasses and his silver-stringed necklace with a small hourglass pendant. He has had them ever since his dragonethood, and has never taken them off. Some dragons believe that he is just a NightWing with a serious case of vertiligo, but most dragons, and Moonstruck himself, say otherwise. 'P E R S O N A L I T Y' Moonstruck is known for his prim and proper attitude, especially in the public eye. He is level-headed and quiet, only ever talking when prompted to by important figures and his minimal amount of friends. His presence seems intimidating at first, but the more time is spent with him, the more it is realized that it's just a cover-up for his near geeky inclination towards everything involving space and time. No one escapes his judgmental stare, and he likes to be subtly sarcastic at times, such in a way that it is hard to tell if he's being honest or not. Taking one look around Stargaze Observatory shows that Moonstruck is incredibly organized, with his books and journals neatly stacked carefully on the large amount of bookshelves. To add on to it, he even numbered and labeled each and every one of his journals in order of importance and dates. He is one of the more logical dragons that anyone may lay eyes on, and he blows any dragon out of the water with his talks about the concept of time and how there may be multiple universes and timelines. 'H I S T O R Y' text 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' Spoompls: In a way, Moonstruck's pet Betta Dragon is one of his guilty pleasures. The hybrid doesn't want anyone to know that he has a pet, especially one as derpy as Spoompls. They are complete polar opposites, yet Moonstruck will live and die for his peculiarly named pet. Even though Spoompls is never seen without blatantly strutting into a wall or knocking over a few books on the shelves, Moonstruck is kind and gentle to him, and would never dream of punishing the little Betta. All in all, Spoompls serves as the companion that Moonstruck never knew he needed in the lonely Stargaze Observatory. Signal: The two brothers are at odds with each other. When they were younger, the two were inseperable, both sharing the same love for space and time. However, when Signal's mind became corrupted by a black hole, everything changed. Signal's ideals were distorted to the point of near insanity, making him want full control over his newfound powers. After hearing of this news, Moonstruck lost all hope in his older brother. He still wishes that one day Signal will snap out of it and realize what he's doing, but no sign of optimisism has come, not even from the stars themselves. 'T R I V I A' *Moonstruck has only worn one pair of glasses in his entire life, and has never taken them off. *Even though he has 20-20 vision, he likes to wear his glasses because he believes it makes him look more sophisticated. *He got his hourglass necklace as a gift on his 7th birthday, and believes it as a symbol of the gateway to adulthood and his personified love for space and time. *His favorite food is grilled salmon. *He hates it when dragons call him Dr. Who. *His favorite book is The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. *His headcanon voice is Michael Buble. *A WIP Spotify playlist inspired by Moonstruck: here 'G A L L E R Y' moonstruck__com__by_artgirl35_ddc7ivx-pre.png|By Artgirl35 (on DA) 77ed3084-c13a-45ae-aeff-8d813db097bb.png|By KiwiFluff moonstrucklinedheadshotppm_by_cascadingeternity_ddcak08-pre.png|By CascadingEternity (on DA) DignifiedDorkBettaDragonAuction4 - ReverbtheDragon.png|Moonstruck's pet Betta Dragon, named Spoompls (art by Reverb) Moonstruck aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by MKDragonet Screenshot 20190729-150757.jpg|By Epi MoonstruckFR.png|FR ref by WildKadachi A33FFECD-8AE0-4771-B798-17C37ED362C5.png|By Ahkia Moonstruckchipper.png|By Chipper download20190801002507.png|Humanized (Character creator) by WildKadachi Moonstruckxmalabar aesthetic.png |Moonstruck x Coyote aesthetic by MKDragonet Moonstruckandsignal aesthetic.png |Moonstruck and Signal aesthetic by MKDragonet MoonstruckRequest.jpg|By Chase The Stars MoonstruckPoisonBlu.jpg|By Poisonblu MoonstruckFate.jpg|By Fatedancerr MoonstruckScene.jpg|By Citrine MoonstruckNautilus.png|By Nautilus Untitled88_20191102174155.png|By LivingParacosm Category:Content (WildKadachi) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Other)